Stranger on the Horizon
by xSCE94x
Summary: When Damon and Elena met, what if he never got a chance to compel her because she ran? What if her parents had never died in the car accident? What happens when she meets Stefan after meeting Damon? :D You'll like, if you like my other stories :)
1. Chapter 1

A normal night, that's what it seemed like. The little sparks in the sky shining bright, the sky dark among the luminous creations. One by one they would sparkle with glee as it they had a specific pattern to follow. The cold crisp air carried quite a wight. It wavered through the trees, shaking tree branches and wisping fallen leafs through the air as they flew, following the winds direction. Then you had him. Just laying there in the middle of the road. A look of hope in his eyes as if he were in the dream. His eyes studied the stars. He was cool, calm and collected, just waiting. All he wanted to do was love. Love the one who he had lost. Just to hold her in his arms one last time, just to take in her scent, just to taste her one more time. The blue in his eyes swirled with emotions as he just lay, waiting for the next car to pass by. Listening out, he continued looking at the sparkles, his mind in another world. It was much easier this way, it caught prey off easier. They always thought lying in the middle of the road meant he was hurt. It just loured them into a trap. Them coming to you made it a whole lot easier, except there was no challenge in it and him, he enjoyed a challenge.

Hearing light footsteps, his eyebrows furrowed as he rolled his head to the side. A voice began to echo through his ears, his blue orbs showing confusion as he recognized that voice. He would recognize it anywhere. Listening in, his ears perked up as he confirmed it. Katherine? Moving fast, he was on his feet, waiting for the girl to appear. It couldn't be her, could it? She was dead? But no, it was her, her voice.

"I know Bonnie, your right. You and my mom both are. I just can't...bring myself to tell him." Taking a pause, she sighed and hugged herself, " Least not tonight, I'll call you later."

Smiling slightly, she pressed the end call button on the phone as she let a breath escape her mouth. A woosh of wind was suddenly heard, but she ignored it, looking at her phone. Now she just had to wait for her parents to collect her. Great. Staring at her phone, she licked her lips.

"Katherine.." The brunette looked up, almost alarmed and seen a guy with a leather jacket, black jet hair and blue eyes to die for, his expression full of disbelief as he stared.  
"Uhm no, I," Turning around to look behind her, she checked there was no one there, so she didn't look like an idiot and then looked back at him, "I'm Elena."  
"Oh," Damon muttered, the realization hitting him, seeing as he could hear her heartbeat, "You, you just look." Shaking his head, the disbelief was still there as he frowned.

Stepping back on foot, Elena looked at him cautiously, not liking the idea that it was only them two out here alone. She felt a weird force between them and didn't know if it was good or bad. He took a deep breath as if he were refreshing his brain and shook his head, holding his hand out slightly.

"I'm sorry, " A small smirk made it's way onto his face as he took a small step forward, "You just really remind me of someone," Biting his lip, he looked at her, "I'm Damon."  
"Not to be rude, or anything Damon," Gripping her phone tightly in her hand, she tried to calm down, stepping back again, "But it's kinda creepy, that your out here... in the middle of nowhere."

Swallowing, she put on a brave face and watched the emotions play on his face. Was she in deep waters here? Her heart was pounding, blood threatening to burst through her ears as she squeezed her phone even tighter. Were her parents just taking their time? Who was this stranger?

"Your one to talk," He pointed out with a smile, "Your out here all by yourself." He told her with a tilt of his head, a mischievous look in his eyes.  
"It's Mystic Falls," She waved her arms, a small smile on her face, "nothing bad ever happens here." She told him as if were the most obvious thing in the world.

Looking innocent, she tried to think of something else to do as his gaze was intent, his eyes still looking her over as if he were trying to replace her. Trying to think of something, she swallowed and just started rambling on, not being sure where it came from.

"Got into a fight with my boyfriend." Elena admitted shyly with a hint of a laugh as she looked athim.  
"About what?" He questioned curiously and then raised his hands in a teasing way, knowing what teenage girls were like with their business, "May I ask?"  
"Life," She shook her head, knowing it was stupid, "future. He's got it all mapped out." She looked away, a lot of confusion on her face.  
"You don't want it?" Damon asked interested, watching the brunette in front of him, who seemed to be the most interesting little thing he'd seen in a while. Especially since she had the face of his former lover, he couldn't place that.

"I don't know what I want." She answered honestly, not knowing why she was pouring herself out to this stranger. What was wrong with her? He WAS attractive.  
"Well that's not true," He began and shrugged, "You want what everybody wants." He raised an eyebrow at her as she tilted her head, amused and narrowed her eyes.  
"What? A mysterious stranger that has all the answers?" Smiling, she looked at him. He wasn't that bad to be fair and she was flirting, so that was something.  
Laughing, he shook his head.

"Well, let's just say I've been around a long time," He answered, looking at her as her smile turned into a grin, "I've learned a few things."  
"So Damon, tell me," Giving him a look, "What is it that I want?" A glint appeared in her eyes as he looked at her, almost thinking about what he was going to say.  
"You want a love that consumes you," He told her, his voice sounding magical as he advanced towards her, "You want passion, an adventure and even a little danger."

He smirked as he watched the emotions play off her face. She was looking at him in amazement, but at the same time, looking at him as if she didn't know what to do. As she collected her thoughts, she watched him curiously, knowing that he just drove her to a bubbled brain. Why was he so... beautifully attractive?

"So, what do you want?" Raising an eyebrow, a smile still settled on her lips as he was lost for words and let out a puff of air, before hearing a car beeping.

Looking behind her, he seen the headlights heading their way and watched as she turned around to look at them too. Biting his lip, he watched as the car came closer and knew he had to hurry up and do what was right. If he didn't he would be screwed. No one could know he was in town yet and as fun and interesting as she was, maybe he'd meet her again someday.

"That's my parents." Before he got the chance to compel her, she ran off in a hurry and looked back at him, before sliding into the car as it drove off. Rubbing his neck, he let out a breath. Dammit. Impeccable timing. Just freaking perfect. Groaning, he ran his fingers through his hair and watched the car.

"Goodnight Elena..."

* * *

The Grill was buzzing. There was a large crowd in tonight. Only reason, it was £1 a drink and that was cheap. Their shots were even going for 50p. Apparently, they felt like taking a break on over charging people for drink. About time and all they lowered the price. It was a free country. You had different groups in tonight, you had the jocks who were spread out, some making out with girls in booths, in corners or you had them at the pool table cursing at eachother, because of their loses. You had the geeks who all sat in one booth together with books, tutting at the disobedient teenagers who were going wild and out of control. Then you had the cheerleaders, again split up all around the Grill. Some making out with jocks, some at the bar flirting with guys and then you had Caroline, Bonnie and Elena who sat a table, nursing their drinks.

"You know, you've been acting odd lately Elena." Bonnie commented with a soft smile as she raised an eyebrow towards her.  
"No I haven't, what do you mean odd? I'm same, old and normal me." Elena replied with a grin, sipping her vodka and coke as she licked her lips.  
"She means you've been happy. More than your usual happy, sappy self with Matt." Caroline told her, rolling her eyes as the brunette almost shook her head.  
"I, kind of.. met someone?" Biting down on her lip, they both stared at her in shock.  
"Excuse me? Met someone? What do you mean someone? Like.. a someone other than a Matt someone?" The blonde questioned, her nose sticking in again.  
"I MEAN someone other than Matt, yes!" She replied, finishing her vodka and coke.  
"Wait, when was this?" Bonnie grinned, raising an eyebrow as the brunette blushed.  
"A couple of weeks ago. I haven't seen them since. It was just..a moment. Nothing..special." Elena told them, knowing she was lying through her teeth. Of course it was special, she'd been dreaming about their little encounter ever since. Damon. Uh, why was he sex walking on legs and WHY did his voice have to be so orgasm worthy?

**Na-na-na-na, na-na, na**  
**Na-na-na-na na-na**

A song began blasting through the speakers as Caroline gasped, her eyes wide with excitement as she clapped her hands and jumped up from the seat, causing Bonnie and Elena to look at her in confusion. Knocking back her drink, she ushered Bonnie to the same as Elena was sitting with an empty glass. As she knocked it back, she shook her head.

**I guess I just lost my husband**  
**I don't know where he went**  
**So I'm gonna drink my money**  
**I'm not gonna pay his rent**  
**(Nope!)**

"Move your butts! We have some dancing to do, up there!" The blonde pointed to the bar, grinning cheekily.  
"Ha, no! Do you know who my parents are? If they find out, I will be in BIG trouble." Elena told her, her eyes full of distress as she knew what her parents were like.  
"Your parents are on holiday!" Caroline told her as Elena looked at her, a grin spreading on her face.  
"Let's do this then, what are we waiting for!? Come on Bonnie!"

**I got a brand new attitude**  
**And I'm gonna wear it tonight**  
**I'm gonna get in trouble**  
**I wanna start a fight**

Elena took Bonnie's hand, dragging her along as she followed the blonde through the crowds and towards the bar that was packed with punters. They watched as Caroline climbed onto the bed and walked along it, swaying her hips. All the guys started whistling as she turned around, ushering with her finger to Elena and Bonnie to get up with her as they laughed, lifting themselves up onto the bar and joined her.

**Na-na-na-na, na-na, na**  
**I wanna start a fight**  
**Na-na-na-na, na-na, na**  
**I wanna start a fight!**

**So, so what?**  
**I'm still a rock star**

Grinning, the girls began following eachother in sync as they started side stepping a long the bar, clapping to the beat as they laughed and flipped their hair back and spun around so their back was towards the crowd and did the same in the other direction. Everyone was whistling and cheering, watching as the girls spun around on the bar and done the same thing again, cracking up. They never had fun like this when Elena's parents were around, she was forbidden to have fun. God forbid she stood up her parents?

**I got my rock moves**  
**And I don't need you**

**And guess what**  
**I'm having more fun**  
**And now that we're done**  
**I'm gonna show you tonight**

Damon pushed the door open as he walked into the Grill and looked around, seeing the place buzzing as he let out a groan. HE wanted a nice peaceful drink and he got THIS. Teenagers all booze riddled and out of their heads, not knowing their ass from their elbow. Looking at them, he seen them all cheering and their attention seemed to be focused on one place in particular.

**I'm alright**  
**I'm just fine**  
**And you're a tool**

**So, so what?**  
**I am a rock star**  
**I got my rock moves**  
**And I don't want you tonight**

Looking up on the bar, his eyes widened slightly as he seen her. Elena. The girl who had possessed his mind ever since their meeting. He watched her laughing and clapping as she danced around the bar, a grin on her face as she went crazy. Wow, last seeing her she seemed like a quiet, shy girl, but then what did he know? Maybe she was like Katherine?

**Uh, check my flow, uh**

**The waiter just took my table**  
**And gave it to Jessica Simp, shit!**  
**I guess I'll go sit with drum boy**  
**At least he'll know how to hit**

**What if this song's on the radio**  
**Then somebody's gonna die**  
**I'm gonna get in trouble**  
**My ex will start a fight**

**Na-na-na-na, na-na, na**  
**He's gonna start a fight**  
**Na-na-na-na, na-na, na**  
**We're all gonna get in a fight!**

The crowd began following the girls steps as they laughed and shook their head. The madness of it all, that's what made the brunette laugh. It was mental because of what they had started. The crowd were in their groove and Elena was so busy watching them that she didn't expect to be pushed by Caroline and Bonnie. Shrieking in surprise, she fell onto the crowd as she began crowd surfing. Laughing, she leaned her head back and let loose as she pumped her fist, grinning like a crazy fool.

**So, so what?**  
**I'm still a rock star**  
**I got my rock moves**  
**And I don't need you**

**And guess what**  
**I'm having more fun**  
**And now that we're done**  
**I'm gonna show you tonight**

**I'm alright**  
**I'm just fine**  
**And you're a tool**

**So, so what?**  
**I am a rock star**  
**I got my rock moves**  
**And I don't want you tonight**

Feeling herself drop, she let out a gasp and closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact to hit her. When she didn't feel hard concrete against her face, she slowly opened her eyes as she came to face with two piercing blue eyes, her heart picking up speed as she remembered those eyes.

"Damon..." Elena murmured soflty as he lowered her to the ground, his eyes lingering on her again as a blush crept across her cheeks.

**You weren't there**  
**You never were**  
**You want it all**  
**But that's not fair**

**I gave you life**  
**I gave my all**  
**You weren't there**  
**You let me fall**

**So, so what?**  
**I'm still a rock star**  
**I got my rock moves**  
**And I don't need you**

**And guess what**  
**I'm having more fun**  
**And now that we're done**  
**I'm gonna show you tonight**

**I'm alright**  
**I'm just fine**  
**And you're a tool**

**So, so what?**  
**I am a rock star**  
**I got my rock moves**  
**And I don't want you tonight**

**No no, no no**  
**I don't want you tonight**  
**You weren't there**  
**I'm gonna show you tonight**

**I'm alright**  
**I'm just fine**  
**And you're a tool**

**So, so what?**  
**I am a rock star**  
**I got my rock moves**  
**And I don't want you tonight**

"Elena." Damon greeted, a smirk grazing his lips as he licked his lips, hearing the pace of her heart change rapidly, "Did you miss me?"

**Ba-da-da-da, da-da**

* * *

A/N: WELL, that was the start of my new story, SORRY it was rushed, I have to be somewhere and won't be able to write again until friday. Give me feedback, PLEASE! :D

Shauna  
xxxx

So what-Pink


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was pushing against eachother in the crowd, everyone getting into the music as they watched Caroline and Bonnie carry on their little side step dance on top of the bar. Elena stood in front of Damon lost for words. What did she say to him? She never thought she would see him again, never the less have him catch her either. Oh dear, what if he was watching her on the bar dancing like a lunatic? A blush reached her cheeks as she cleared her throat and crossed her arms, trying to relax.

"I uh, just...didn't expect to see you. That's all." She replied nervous as she brushed herself down quickly, trying not to look like an idiot in front of him.  
"I'm a regular believe it or not. Or I use to be." He told her, his eyes glinting with a hidden meaning as she stared up at him.  
"I'm sure if you were a regular, we would have met sooner, surely?" Raising her eyebrows, she watched as he let out a laugh, the same butterflies errupting her stomach again.  
"Surely, you wouldn't be asking so many questions and WE would be doing something more fun." Damon told her, squinting his eyes in amusement as she went wide eyed.  
"Oh, right, I... oh yeah I'm coming! Gotta go!" She nodded at him, moving through the crowd quickly, her heart beating like a drum as her face felt heated. How embarrasing.

Damon smirked, knowing how riled up he was getting her. She had to stop running, he had to compel her sooner or later. He didn't get the chance at first, but he needs to do it now. She has too many connections. She looks like Katherine, that's a starter, although not the same. It was confusing all the while. Licking his lips, he watched her trying to occupy herself with something to do and chuckled, looking around at the talent. Who could he dig his fangs into tonight? Or...? Looking back over to Elena, he raised his eyebrows. He wondered how she tasted. If she tasted as good as she smelt, then he was going to be in heaven. He seen her looking his way and moved from the crowd as quick as he could.

"Elena, can you go outside and get my bag from my car?" The blonde shouted down to her as she gave her a thumbs up and caught the keys.  
"I'll be right back." She called back to her, pushing through the crowd, dodging people as they were grinding.

Getting to the door, she threw it open and rushed out as she let out a breath and tilted her head back, staring at the sky as the wind blew against her face and sent a cold chill down her spine. Running her fingers through her hair, she looked around for Caroline's car and smiled, running across the road as she pressed the button on the key, hearing it open. Pulling the door open, she leaned into the car, reaching for the bag and moved back, screaming as she hit a hard solid body and turned around quickly, her eyes wide with fear.

"Damon! Seriously? God.." Pressing her hand to her face, she tried to calm herself. What was this guy trying to do to her?  
"Sorry, did I scare you?" He questioned, the same smirk on his face as he listened to her heart pounding against her chest.  
"Scare me!? You just have me a heart attack! I'm surprised you can't hear my heart right now, it's beating so loud." She replied, rubbing her chest as she bit her lip.  
"Hmmm, if only huh?" Raising an eyebrow, his eyes twinkled with mischevious.  
"That always happens." She whispered softly, furrowing her eyebrows.  
"What always happens?" He replied, his voice husky as he stared down at her.  
"Your eyes, you always say something with a hidden meaning and your eyes give it away." Elena swallowed as he raised an eyebrow in surprise.  
"They do, do they?" Damon studied the brunette in front of him and tilted his head to the side, "I think I may have misjudged you."

"So, what? Your saying you already judged me after our first meeting?" Her eyebrows furrowed as she crossed her arms.  
"I had my theorys. Still having them," Licking his lips, he put his arms either side of her, leaning her back into the car, "You see, I have to come to a crucial decision."  
"I...is that so?" Chocolate eyes met blue as he stroked his finger down her neck, almost feeling her pulse through her skin.  
"Hmmm. I have to do what I have to do unfortunately. Personal reasons, you wouldn't understand." Inhaling, he was swept up in the smell of jasmine and closed his eyes.  
"Your confusing me." She whispered nervously, biting her lip.  
"Elena..." He looked at her, licking his lips as he began his compulsion, "Your going to forget you ever met me, about our encounter. Your going to live the life you want."

He watched her as she stared back at him as if she were in a trance and felt a pit of disappointment in his stomach. He frowned, not knowing why he was feeling like that. It was the right thing to do, there was to much of a similarity and there was a hidden meaning behind it. Something was wrong, he just had to find out why Elena and Katherine looked so alike. He was thrown out of his thoughts when a sudden hand came in contact with his face, resulting in a slap. He held his jaw wide eyed as he looked at Elena. Fury was burning in her eyes as she glared at him and stepped away from the car.

"YOU can't tell me what to do or what NOT to do. You don't control me you bastard." Elena pushed past him, head back towards the Grill as Damon watched her in shock.  
"What the hell?" Moving his jaw about, he licked his lips, a red hand print visible on his cheek. Thinking about it, he groaned and tilted his head back, "Vervain, she's on vervain, fuck."

* * *

Walking into the school, she looked around and fixed her cheerleading uniform as she looked for Bonnie or Caroline. Making her way down the hall, she gasped in surprise as arms encircled her waist, pulling her into their embrace. Looking at the sudden intruder, she seen Matt and smiled softly, letting out a small sigh of relief. She hadn't talked to him since the bonfire where she then met Damon. Damon. That stupid name hadn't left her head for a week now. It was driving her crazy. How dare he try and tell her what to do? The guy had some nerves.

"Hey Lena." He leaned down and kissed her as she returned the kiss slowly, "I'm sorry about last week. I know I keep badgering you about the future."  
"It's the same fight again and again Matt. I don't know what I want." She told him, her mind frozen as words slipped into her mind.

**You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, an adventure and even a little danger**

"Oh seriously?" Elena sighed, rubbing her neck and seen Matt looking at her weird, "Sorry. Thinking to myself. Uh, I gotta go. I'll see you after class."

Walking down the hall, she exited out of the side door, knowing no one ever went out there. Walking toward the back of the school, she moved through the woods and continued walking, not thinking about where she would end up. Swallowing, she held her back closer and let out a breath. She was so sick and tired. Being told what to do, living up to a reputation. Everyone looking up to her, so she had to play perfect. She couldn't do it anymore, she'd had enough of it. Her parents were always wanting something from her, her friends, the teachers. Jenna and Jeremy were the only ones that understood her. Maybe even Damon. Getting to the falls, she stopped dead, staring up at the falling water and hugged herself as a gust of wind swept past, sending a shiver down her spine. That felt all to familiar. Turning around, she froze in her spot and stared across as Damon was leaning against a tree.

"Hello Elena." Damon spoke as he looked up at her, the same smirk on his face.  
"You." She answered in reply, wrapping her hands around her bag strap as she pulled it closer, studying him.  
"Ah. Still upset with me, hmm? See, this wouldn't of happened if you had forgotten like I nicely asked."  
"If you have nothing good to say, then don't say anything at all." Elena snapped, glaring at him as she walked past him, moving past the trees and climbing over logs.  
"I didn't take you as the bunking type."  
"And I didn't take you as the stalking type. Seems both of us are getting a surprise." She hurried along, not wanting to continue the conversation any longer.  
"Elena, watch out." Damon warned her.  
"Why, I'm not afraid of you." She turned her head to give him a quick glare and continued walking, but got her foot stuck in a root and went flying forward and toward the hill.

Waiting for the impact, she closed her eyes, not wanting to see it happen and gasped in surprise as arms wrapped around her, holding her close, saving her from a harsh fall. Opening her eyes, she stared up at the intense blue ones, not believing what just happened. He was far behind her. How did he just catch her and SO fast?

"Didn't I just tell you to watch out, huh?" He furrowed his eyebrows at her as she returned his gaze, seeing a difference in his eyes.  
"You..." She murmured softly as he lowered her to her feet, making sure she was steady.  
"Your bleeding." Rubbing a hand over his face, she watched his eyes as they were a normal crystal blue again.  
"R..right. Sorry. Right." Elena nodded and moved backwards, turning around quickly as she walked on, needing room to breathe.

He was intoxicating. She felt suffocated. He was making her feel things that she'd never felt before. The constant butterflies, the nerves, the mysterious hidden meanings. Looking behind her, she seen him gone and let out a breath as she shook her head lightly and turned around again, letting out a gasp as he appeared in front of her.

"Here." He reached up gently, loosening the hairband from her hair as it fell below her shoulders.  
"T..thanks." She looked up at him as he took her wrist, putting the band on.  
"You look nice with your hair down Elena." He murmured softly, narrowing his eyes slightly, a small smirk on his face.  
"Many girls do." She told him honestly, pinging the hairband, noticing the graze on her knee.  
"I only care about you." He told her, lifting her hand as he pressed his lips to it, "I'll see you around Elena."

Walking off, she bit her lip, a blush reaching her cheeks and the butterflies banging the rim of her stomach again. Oh, if this is what she felt like all the time he was around, she wanted him around more often.

**A mysterious stranger that has all the answers.**

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, let me know what you thought :) Got my laptop back FINALLY! :D

Shauna  
xxx


	3. Chapter 3

The room was full of darkness. The brunette lay still under the covers, her dream keeping her pulled her in. Not even a movement. The sun tried breaking through the curtains, tried causing a stir from the brunette, but nothing. Nothing was going to wake her up from the slumber that she seemed to be having. Moving her hand, she wrapped her arm around her pillow, tightening her grip on it as she let out a quiet content sigh.

"Elena! Get your lazy ass up out of bed! Everyone is here!" Jeremy banged on the door, walking away.

The girl jumped in fright, leaning up on her elbow as she looked around frantically. What is he playing at? Groaning, she lay back down and threw her arm over her face, relaxing again. What was he on about? Did no one just let her sleep in anymore? Stretching, she smiled half asleep and then gasped, throwing herself forward. Shit! It was family day! The ENTIRE family was coming over and they were already here! Her grandparents, her cousins, her aunties, her uncles! SHIT! Jumping out of bed, she looked at the time, seeing it was 11:00am on the her alarm clock and went wide eyed. How was she asleep that long? She never slept in like that! She hardly ever slept!

Shaking her head, she rushed over to the window and threw the curtains open and pushed the window out as the breeze rolled into the room, sending shivers up the brunette's spine. The summer breeze. The best of all. Digging into her draw, she pulled out underwear and grabbed a dress hanging from the cupboard as she went on into the bathroom and started up the shower, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, the brunette closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. It was only a family day. ONE day. You can handle it. Just acting the perfect, little, innocent daughter was a problem. You can do this Elena, you got this in the bag. Walking downstairs slowly, she brushed her dress down and looked at her heels, nodding. Here goes nothing. Walking down the hall and into the kitchen, she seen everybody gathering in the living room and her mom was at the counter, fixing up food.

"Hey ma." Elena greeted softly, not wanting to scare her.  
"Elena Gilbert, why are you up so late?" Miranda turned around and looked at her, raising an eyebrow.  
"Uh, I had a bad sleep mom. On and off. I guess, I didn't feel the time ago."  
"Right, well, where did you put the pies?" Raising an eyebrow, she lifted her water and took a sip.  
"P..pies?" The brunette went a little wide-eyed.  
"The pies, I asked you to get last night?" Miranda told her, seeing her face, "Which you forgot too, I'm guessing?"

The brunette winced at that. Her mother always had to be so blunt. The funny thing is, she did something right, she never got noticed for it. She did something wrong? She'd get hammered for it the rest of her life. Elena licked her lips, watching her mom turned around to the counter with a sigh as she leaned her hands against it and shook her head.

"Mom, I'll go and get them now. That way, their even more fresh! I'll be back!" Elena rushed out of the kitchen, not waiting for an answer and walked out, grabbing her purse and cardigan, before walking out the front door.

* * *

Moving across the road, Elena was looking in her purse, making sure she had enough money or her mom would snap at her for that next. She did have to save up after all, her responsibility as the perfect golden child. Hearing a car beep, she gasped looking up as she seen a car right in front of her and realized she forget to look across the road.

"Jeez, sorry for crossing!" Elena snapped at them as they beeped again, "Learn to drive in the future!"

Shaking her head, she moved to the other side of the road and began looking through her purse again. Assholes that think they own the road. Walking into the bakery, she went wide eyed as she emptied out her purse and only found a £1. She was in trouble. It was gonna take more than a pound to cover the costs. Now her mom was REALLY going to kill her. Could her day get any worse?

"Hello Elena dear, your pies?" Julie smiled, raising an eyebrow.  
"Uh yes..please. There's just a small problem," Laughing nervously, she cleared her throat, "I don't have the money."  
"What do you mean you don't have the money? Your mother is always giving you money."  
"Well, its just happened to disappear," She responded, biting her lip, "Please, just give me them and I'll bring the money back!"  
"No Elena. You have responsibility. You have to learn in life to get by."  
"Please Julie, my mom will go mad at me."  
"You'll just have to go back and tell her then. There's nothing I can do."

"Now, I'm sure that's not true." A new voice spoke as Elena turned on her heel surprised, the striking stranger at the door, a smirk on his face.  
"Damon.." Elena murmured softly, furrowing her eyebrows, "It's fine. I got it."  
"Elena. The final answer is no."  
"I'll be right back! I live two streets away from here and I'm a regular! Please Julie, I'm not exactly going to run without paying you. I just...forgot my money."  
"Spent." Julie stated, crossing her arms.  
"I said forgot." Elena narrowed her eyes, hating when people called her a liar.

Feeling a hand on her waist, she looked up to see that Damon had stepped behind her and was looking over at Julie, going to talk to her. Should of known he'd interfere. He was that kind of person.

"Look Julie, is it? I'm sure you can come to some sort of understanding with Ms Gilbert here?" Damon questioned her, raising an eyebrow.  
"No I can't young man. There are no room for understandings with the Gilberts."  
"Jeez, were not royalty or something!" Elena spoke up, getting annoyed and just wanting to get fresh air before she said something she'd regret.  
"Listen, just give Elena the pies and we will be our of your hair, you won't even know we were here." The blue eyed guy gave her a smirk as she stared at him.  
"Right, those pies you say? I'll go and fetch them for you dear, don't worry about the money. It's on the house." Julie smiled, going through the back.

The brunette stood there in shock, not believing what just happened. Split personality change there? Damon has some damn good communication skills, or convincing skills. Biting her lip, she turned around to him, not sure what to say. Thank you? Where have you been? Your like a breath of fresh air. If you hadn't gathered, she hadn't seen him for TWO whole weeks, she was going insane and now he's here, she doesn't know what to do with herself, except blush and be a giddy little school girl.

"Uh, thanks for that Damon. I would have been in more trouble." Elena spoke, rubbing a hand over her face as she slipped her cardigan on, putting her purse into her pocket.  
"Now we wouldn't want that," He gave a grin to which she blushed, "So special occasion?"  
"Huh?" She frowned in confusion.  
"The pies, the dress?" He ushered to her outfit, his eyes taking her in, lust in his eyes as she bit her lip, her heart skipping a beat.  
"Family day. I've screwed up...everything so far I guess. I got up late because I haven't been sleeping well, with homework, cheerleading and MY parents. Then I forget the pies."  
"No! Not the pies!" Damon questioned with a mock gasp and chuckled as she hit him on the arm.  
"Don't make fun. My mom would have killed me if I didn't get those pies. So hard living up to the golden child."

The brunette rolled her shoulders, feeling stiff and let out a sigh, not knowing what come over her. She felt different lately. Adapted, almost. As if she was growing into something much more than she was. But what was it? That's what scared her. Especially since her friends were picking up on stuff too. That's not what she wanted, for everyone to start noticing. Especially her parents.

"Dear, here are your pies. If there is anything else you need, let me know." Julie gave her a smile.  
"Well, while your SO nice. How about a piece of your chocolate fudge cake, on the house too?" Elena smirked, leaning her elbow against the counter as she raised an eyebrow.  
"Right away dear." Going into the back, Damon grinned, watching the brunette as he shook his head. Yeah, he was definantley starting to like her.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were strolling back towards her house, taking their time. They were just talking, having a good conversation, while Damon was carrying the pies for her, since he offered. Especially since she was enjoying her chocolate fudge cake.

"So, what's the deal with his chocolate fudge cake, hmm? You got SO excited about?" Damon smirked, looking over at her.  
"Oh, you won't mock me when you've tasked it." Taking the fudge on her finger, she brought it to his lips, waiting as he looked at her, almost as if he was testing the waters, "Go on then."

Wrapping his lips around her finger tip, he swiped his tongue across her skin, getting the taste of the fudge and a vanilla as he looked into her eyes Slowly leaning forward, he wrapped his lips around her finger as his tongue swiped across her skin, getting the taste of fudge and vanilla as his blue eyes met with her brown ones. Her breath caught in her throat as he slowly pulled back, licking his lips afterwards, his eyes still gazing into hers.

"Hmmm, absolutely delicious." He whispered in a husky voice as she felt a familiar coil in her stomach.  
"Told you." She replied, her tone quiet as she was locked in a gaze with him.  
"So, your hair is up again." Damon looked her over.  
"My ma think it looks more elegant down."  
"I think you look elegant either way."

Elena stared up at him, a blush reaching her cheeks as she narrowed her eyes slightly, trying to read him. He was so hard to read. So hidden. Those beautiful eyes hid so much, that she didn't know whether he was the real Damon or not. Tilting her head, she reached her hand up, wiping some chocolate away from his lip with her thumb and brought it to her own mouth, sucking it off.

"Guess I won someone over there." Elena told him, a smile grazing her lips.  
"You certainly have." Damon stepped closer, placing his hand against her neck, "May I?"  
"D..depends what the may I is?" She replied with a nervous tone, staring up at him.  
"Just one kiss." He whispered, staring down at her. He needed to know.

The brunette was frozen, her heartbeat escalating as she started up at the beautiful blue eyes. Just one kiss. That's all she wanted too. Matt though, she was STILL with Matt and she couldn't do that, not yet anyway, she had to remain control. The golden child status was given to her for a reason, she may as well live up to some standards.

"Not now." Elena whispered, looking to his lips and back to his eyes, "Another time. I promise."  
"You remember that promise." Damon whispered, smoothing his thumb across her cheek, "There's always consequences to broken promises."  
"I never break a promise."

* * *

The brunette placed the pies down on the table and looked around, seeing the place empty, causing her to frown. What happened? Where did everyone go? Turning around, she seen her mom in the doorway, her arms crossed and a disappointing look on her face. Elena tried to ignore it and places her hands on the pie boxes.

"The pies you asked for. All fresh and everything." She told her mom, a soft smile on her lips.  
"Your late." Miranda told her, her voice stern and full of anger.  
"Ma, I.."  
"No Elena! What is going on with you! You've changed lately! This is not you! I don't want this girl for my daughter! I want you how I raised you!"  
"I'm still me mom." Elena told her, swallowing the lump in her throat.  
"Are you? Or is it all an act, hmm? Just go Elena, go to your room." Miranda walked out.

The brunette stared at the doorway, tears filling her eyes as she shook her head in confusion. She didn't understand. Walking into the hallway, she lifted her bag, purse and keys, walking out the door. There was one thing for sure, she wasn't staying here tonight. She'd go and stay with Aunt Jenna, she couldn't deal with this no longer.

* * *

The moon was shining bright, the breeze carrying a cold lash as it blew against the trees. Looking around, she swallowed and wiped the tears that continued to fall. She was parked on the side of the road, in confusion about what to do. She had to think. Everything seemed to be getting too much for her. Running her fingers through her hair, she took a shaky breath and looked at her phone when it sprang to life.

"Hello?" She answered it hoarsely.  
"Elena..?"  
"Damon?" Furrowing her eyebrows, she rubbed her arms, turning the heater up, "How did you get my number?"  
"It's a small town believe it or not," He laughed and cleared his throat, "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine."  
"You don't sound fine." He told her.  
"Just..had a fight with my mom.. or a disagreement. I stormed out and now I'm parked on the side of some random road, figuring out what to do."  
"What road?"  
"I'm not sure. Meadow Way?" Rubbing her temples, she felt a headache coming on.  
"Stay there."  
"What..?" Elena frowned when she heard the line go dead and sighed, closing her eyes.

* * *

The brunette was in a deep sleep, her mind in another place as she hugged herself, trying to keep warm and got comfty on the seats. Hearing a knock on the window, she near jumped out of her skin as she looked up, seeing Damon peering through at her, his crystal eyes showing an emotion she'd never seen before. Rolling down the window, she rubbed her face, yawning.

"Damon, what? Why are you here?" Looking at him, half asleep, she watched as he opened the passenger side door and got in, shutting it closed behind him.  
"For you. You think I was going to let you be here alone." He pressed his knuckles to her forehead, "Your cold."  
"No, I'm fine." Rubbing her cheek, she closed her eyes again, "Just fine."

Damon looked over at her, watching her drowsy state. She was obviously tired and in need of sleep and some warmth. Playing with the side of the seat, he waited for it to fall backwards and laid down, making himself comfortable. The brunette looked over at him in confusion and frowned as he gave her a cheeky smile, ushering her over.

"Damon..." Elena told him, giving him a look.  
"Uh uh." He ushered her again.

Smiling tiredly, she sighed and moved from her seat, slowly sitting on Damon's lap, feeling like she weighed 100 pounds. Slowly lying on him, she closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest.

"See, was that so bad?" Damon tucked an arm under his head, the other going to stroke the back of her neck.  
"Hmmm." She whispered in approval, her arms slipping under the leather jacket as her eyes fell shut, "Thank you."  
"For what?" Moving his other hand to her lower back, he held her lightly.  
"You came for me. No one else would have, so thank you Damon."

Closing her eyes, she fell into a well needed sleep as Damon stared at the ceiling of the car. The wind rustled and made noises like a hurricance. He heard bouncing on the rooftop, meaning only one thing, that it had started to rain. That was all they needed. Sighing, he held the brunette close, inhaling as he closed his eyes. Bu du. Bu du. Bu du. The sound of her heart, was so peaceful, so relaxed. He'd never heard such a relaxing sound. Getting the scent of jasmine and vanilla, he smiled a genuine smile.

Elena Gilbert. What are you doing to me?

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! :D

Shauna  
xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

The brunette looked into the mirror applying some mascara as she thought back a couple of weeks ago with Damon. That night in her car. It was perfect, she had felt so safe. A changed person. When she had woke up, he was gone. Obviously, she could have seen that coming, they were just friends. Were they even that? Could they calls themselves friends? They were still...just people getting to know eachother. At least he'd come whenever she needed him, she couldn't exactly complain. There was no commitment as such.

Brushing her hair back into a ponytail, she went into her room and stripped down, pulling on her cheerleading outfit. Practice in 20 minutes, Caroline would NOT  
stop mentioning it. Pulling on her trainers, she grabbed her school bag and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. The only question on her  
mind was, when would she be seeing Damon again?

* * *

Walking out onto the field, Elena seen Caroline and Bonnie with the rest of the girls and walked over. Bonnie grinned, waving at her as the blonde looked over her shoulder, her face like stone. Stomping over, she shot daggers at the brunette as she furrowed her eyebrows, waiting for her to come over to her.

"Where the hell have you been? Practice started 10 minutes ago!"  
"Sorry, I was..."  
"No, you should have been 10 minutes earlier. I keep on telling you Elena."  
"Caroline don't you think your overeacting?"  
"No, I don't think I'm reacting enough."  
"It's not the end of the world, you know?"  
"Just go. Come back when your committed.

The blonde stormed back over to the girls as Bonnie looked at the brunette in confusion. Shrugging, she she turned on her heels as she walked back inside  
and up the hall. Looks like someone got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning. Shaking her head, she continued up the hall, gasping when she banged into someone.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." Elena apologized, her eyes wide.  
"It was my fault." HIs green eyes glazed over as he smiled at her.  
"Right." She returned his smile.  
"I'm Stefan." He told her, sticking his hand out.  
"Oh, I'm Elena." Giving his hand a shake, she looked over his shoulder.  
"Do you mind helping me out?"  
"Sorry, I really wish I could, but I have to get to the Grill. Goodluck."  
"Thanks anyway."

Nodding, she moved past him and rushed down the hall, keeping an eye on the clock as she watched the time. Her mom was going to kill her, as if she didn't have enough to worry about. Now she'd have her mom on the war path.

* * *

Walking into the Grill, she looked around when she seen her mom and Jenna sitting in a booth, talking away. Rushing over, she fell into the booth, tidying herself up as much as she could.

"Your late." Miranda spoke, sipping her lemon water.  
"Sorry, I had school and cheerleading practice to attend."  
"Awh Lena, your going up so fast!" Jenna hugged her tightly.  
"Right, let's get this filled out. We have to go home and get ready for the founders party, remember?"

Elena rolled her eyes, pulling the sheet towards her as she began filling all the information out. Stefan, he had a familiar look to him. She didn't know what it was, most probably wasn't important. Licking her lips, she got to the end and signed it. Well that was the Miss Mystic Application form completed. Thank the heavens.

"Run along now. Go and get ready for tonight."  
"See you later Lena." Jenna gave her a comforting smile.

The brunette gave them a soft smile and left the Grill as fast as she could. Now she had to go and get ready for the Founders party at Mayor Lockwood's house. Was she in the mood? No, she wasn't. Where was Damon, when she needed an escape?

* * *

Everyone cued along the grass, waiting to be granted entrance by Mrs Lockwood. Everyone was dressed to a suitable standard. The brunette looked around her at the other couples and people entering as Matt tugged her forward and closer to the entrance.

"Awh, hello you two." Mrs Lockwood greeted Matt and Elena."  
"Hey." Elena smiled softly as she ushered them inside.

Walking inside, Matt smiled at Elena as he walked off to find Tyler. Biting her lip, she walked into the next room, examining the wall art as she tiltied her head to the side. There were SO many beautiful pictures. Letting out a breath, she walked out to the back, watching everyone dance under the gazebo.

"Oh honey, you look beautiful." Turning around, she seen her mom and dad standing there.  
"Thank you mom."  
"Where's Matt?" Grayson asked her, raising an eyebrow.  
"Out there somewhere with Tyler."  
"Me and your father are going to dance!"

Elena watched her mom and dad go to the dance floor with the other couples and begin dancing, causing her to smile. They looked so carefree, no worries in the world. Looking around, she seen Caroline dancing with that guy Stefan. Tilting her head, she laughed. Hmm, good luck to him.

* * *

The brunette was sitting on the grass outside of the house, looking at the stars and the moon as she rubbed her arms, shivering. She just wanted to travel the world, see everything that needed to be seen. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked behind her to see Matt standing there with a goofy grin. Great, that only meant one thing. He was drunk, which meant another thing. The future talk.

"Hey babe." Matt slurred as she pushed herself to her feet.  
"Matt. Come on, I'll bring you home."  
"No, I'm not ready to go home. I wanna stay."  
"Fine then."  
"When will we get married Lena?"  
"Matt..."  
"Have our children, our own house, a swingset?"  
"Were in high school."  
"I'm planning ahead..."  
"Well stop! We've already discussed this many times before!"  
"But Elena..."  
"No, I'm not doing this over and over again with you Matt!"

The brunette glared at him, turning around as she walked away from Matt and the house. She couldn't do it anymore, she wouldn't. Everyone needed to get off of her back, she wasn't bad person, she didn't deserve all of it. Tears began to fall as she swallowed and walked down the road quickly, needing to get away. Hearing a car horn, she looked around, her eyes blurry as she seen a car stopping by the side of her. The window rolled down as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Elena!"  
"Damon?" She questioned, her voice hoarse.  
"Get in."

Swallowing, she moved over to the car as she got in and closed the door behind her. Damon drove off as Elena stared out of the window, no words being exchanged. It wasn't awkward, it was comfortable, they both knew there was nothing to say. The brunette exhaled and wiped at the tear streaks on her cheeks as she went into a world of her own. He looked over at her, biting his lip as he drove off down a dirt-path, stopping at the falls.

"Talk to me." Damon turned in his head, looking at her.  
"I'm done." She whispered, looking out of the window.  
"With what?" He furrowed his eyebrows, looking her over.  
"Getting the blame put on me," She looked at him, smiling through her tears, "Everyone just wants to take a shot at me, kick me down. They don't care  
if I'd get back up. They do their damage and leave. End of."

Swallowing, she looked around as she wiped at he tears falling. Covering her mouth with her hand, she held back a sob. She was sick and tired of the blame and the judgement. He frowned, tucking her hair behind her ear as she slowly looked at him.

"You need to let all of those worries go over your head."  
"I can't," She whispered, looking at him, "It's constant. It's finally getting to me and its so,...irritating."  
"Listen to me Elena..."  
"I haven't done anything wrong in my whole life! I'm a good person, I've never hurt anyone or been a bitch."

Damon watched her rambling on and licked his lips. Leaning closer, he brushed his lips against hers, silencing her rambling techniques as she relaxed in an instant, melting against his lips as she brought her hand up, tanging her fingers into his hair. Moving his hand, he placed it on her neck, smoothing his thumb back and forward against her pulse. Her own question now was, where have you been?

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed :)

Shauna  
xxx


	5. Chapter 5

The brunette walked into the kitchen, beaming as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Today was going to be a good day, she was going to make sure of it. Pushing herself up onto the stool, she took a sip of her coffee and played with the material of her cheerleading skirt. Hearing the doorbell, she frowned and listened out as her mom greeted the person at the door. Hearing footsteps, she looked up and gasped with a grin.

"Aunt Jenna!" Jumping up from the stool, she hugged her tightly.  
"Hey there you!" Pulling back, she looked at her, "So grown up, look at you!"  
"Turning into a lady, hmm?" Elena questioned with a smile.  
"You are indeed! Miranda, you did a number on this girl."  
"I'd like to think so." Her mom replied, leaning in the doorway.

Elena looked over at her mom, smiling hesitantly as she gave her a warm smile, moving back down the hall and up the stairs, leaving them two to it.

"I'm in a baking mood, what do you say? Wanna help me?" Jenna smiled, tilting her head.  
"I would love that, "She answered, looking at the time, "I have practice in a couple of hours."

* * *

Elena burst into a fit of laughter as she looked over at Jenna to see her covered in flour. The kitchen was a mess as the ready made chocolate muffins sat on the counter. The brunette moaned as she seen all of the flour over her uniform and frowned when Jenna laughed at her.

"You look good girl." Jenna commented, continuing to laugh.  
"Yeah, I look sexy." She whined.  
"So, who's the guy, hmmm?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"What? Guy? What guy?" She asked, looking alarmed.  
"The guy your trying to look perfect for?"  
"Jenna, you know I'm dating Matt." Elena murmured.  
"But he's not the guy your dressing to impress, hmm?" She smirked at her.  
"No," She answered with a sigh, "His name is Da..."  
"Elena, you gotta go! Your going to be late for practice!" Her mom called down to her.

Looking at the time, she cursed under her breath and rushed over to the couch as she lifted her bag and threw it over her shoulder. Looking up, she seen Jenna holding out a box with two muffins inside. Smiling, she shook it slightly.

"We will finish this conversation later, okay?" Jenna questioned her.  
"I promise you." Smiling, she took the box and kissed her cheek, rushing out.

* * *

Moaning in annoyance, the brunette brushed her uniform down and hurried across the field. Covered in flour, Caroline was just going to LOVE her. Reaching the group, she put the box of muffins into her bag and dropped it down, standing at the back beside Bonnie who smiled at her. The blonde glared and turned the stereo on.

"Now that everybody is here, let's get started!"

Caroline began doing the routine as the girls watched carefully, being sure to pick up most of the steps. If you don't pay attention with Caroline, then you  
might as well run and hide, there and then.

"Now, show me." She called out to them, watching.

All the girls began the routine, step by step, all trying to look perfect in Caroline's eyes. Elena let out a breath and concentrated as she danced along with  
the other girls. The blonde stopped in front of her, crossing her arms across her waist as the brunette stopped and sighed, staring at her.

"What Caroline?"  
"Your slacking, are you expecting special treatment or something?|"  
"God, you get more and more pathetic everytime we speak."

All the girls gasped as they turned to listen to the conversation. Elena glared at Caroline and walked over to her bag, lifting it as she swung it over her shoulder. The blonde stormed after her as she headed off to the car park.

"Matt's right, you are changing and becoming a real bitch!"  
"I'm a bitch?" The brunette turned on her heel so fast that Caroline almost bumped into her, "Have a look in the mirror Caroline. I haven't changed, I'm  
just DONE with living up to expectations. Oh and for Matt, jealousy doesn't suit you. We both know you have always wanted him, oh and the other twelve  
guys. Actually, you know what? You can have Matt Car. Enjoy."

Smiling sweetly, she turned around again, but not before seeing the look of shock on the blonde's face, which caused her to grin. The brunette continued walking and sat on one of the benches. Letting out a breath, she pulled out her phone, dialing the number that was becoming a favorite.

"Miss Gilbert, how can I be of service today?" His voice sang down the phone.  
"Well, if you wouldn't mind coming and picking me up?"  
"Too heavy." He teased down the phone as she gasped.  
"Dick!"  
"I'm kidding, where are you?"  
"School, cheerleading practice, LONG story." She explained, rolling her eyes.  
"I'll be there soon, hang in there." He told her, hanging up.

Putting her phone back into her bag, she let out a sigh and played with her fingers. What was it she said this morning? That it was going to be a good day? Who was she kidding? Hearing footsteps, she looked up, seeing Matt and jumped off the bench, ready for the argument to begin.

"What the hell was that with Caroline?" He questioned, frowning.  
"She started it! I just told her the truth. Oh, and THANKS for talking about me to her, AGAIN."  
"Elena, you ARE changing!" He told her.  
"No I am NOT! I'm still the same person, except that I've learned to speak for myself!"  
"This isn't you."  
"Oh no? What is ME Matt? A girl getting engaged and having kids at a young age!? That is NOT me! That's you Matt!"

Matt looked over her shoulder as he heard a car and seen the blue camaro approaching as it stopped in a parking space. Looking over her shoulder, she licked her lips, holding back the grin that was threatening to break out on her face as she looked back at Matt, inhaling.

"What's this? The new flavour of the month, huh?"  
"Uh, he is a FRIEND1! One that doesn't cause me hassle or grief."  
"But I do? I'm your boyfriend for crying out loud!"  
"Who is planning a future for US, second by second. I am NOT thinking about my future Matt! I am thinking about right now. I want to live my life and not  
be forced into a path that I HAVE to take because someone says so. I don't want this Matt, I'm my own person. You have to let me be."

Damon watched from the car, tilting his head as he listened intently to the conversation. The Petrova fire. She had it all right. Licking his lips, he watched as Matt shot her a glare and looked back towards the car. He was so close to running this dick over. Unfortunately, he'd hit Elena too, that wouldn't end good.

"Fine, I'll let you be. Were through, finished. I hope you can be happy with your replacement." He stormed off, kicking a bin over in the process.

Sighing, Elena watched him walk away and shook her head slowly, turning around as she walked over to the camaro and climbed into the passenger side,

"If I'd known we were playing dress up..." Damon grinned.  
"What? You want to play the role of the jock? Take me under your wing?" Elena grinned, tilting her head as she pulled the door shut.

Smirking, he looked her over and leaned closer, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as he pulled the band out, watching her hair fall pass her shoulders. Tipping her chin, he watched as a blush reached her cheeks. He always loved when she would blush, the blood rising to her cheeks. It was beautiful.

"I could take you under my wing, if you'd like?" He smirked, looking her over.  
"Oh shush." She hit his chest, running her fingers through her hair, trying not to look nervous.  
"You smell good." He commented, licking his lips as he smelt the jasmine radiating off of her.  
"Oh, that's not me, It's chocolate muffins that me and my aunt made this morning." She replied, smiling innocently.

Damon smiled, watching her as he tilted his head to the side and inawardly laughed. A cute little thing she was. She really did make him laugh sometimes. Seeing her sitting there and waiting for an answer, her fingers playing with the ends of her hair, he nodded.

"Right. Well, they smell delicious," He told her, "Back to mine then?"  
"For some peace and quiet? Yes please."

Nodding, he turned the engine on and pressed a button, making the roof fold in, causing Elena to smile big and lean her head back, feeling the wind. Pulling out of the carpark, he drove down the road as he headed back towards the Boarding House.

* * *

Standing in front of the fireplace, the brunette closed her eyes and rubbed her toes against the carpet, the softness relaxing her. He had expensive taste, that was for sure. Stretching her arms over her head, she yawned and bent over as she touched her toes, letting out a big exhale.

"What a sight." Damon smirked, walking in from the kitchen.  
"Pervert!" She responded, straightening up again as she turned around to him, smiling.  
"Just commenting on your flexibility, is all." He looked her over, licking his lips.  
"If you think THAT was flexible, you haven't seen anything."  
"Oh really?" He quirked an eyebrow, "Then show me."  
"I will after endulging in my muffin."

Sticking her tongue out at him, she lifted one of the muffins from the table and bit into it, moaning as the taste hit her tongue. Biting his lip, he lifted the other one off the table and bit into it. No wonder she was moaning, the taste was too good for his tongue. He watched as she ate it, bit by bit, then clearing her fingers with a swipe of her tongue. She really was trying to kill him, wasn't she?

"Alright, flexy time." She told him, walking over to him, getting close.  
"Uh?" He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

Elena grinned, throwing her leg up as she layed it against his body, her leg over his shoulder, causing him to choke out in surprise as he went wide eyed. Woah. Fluttering her eyelashes at him, she leaned forward and took the last bite of his muffin, chewing slowly as he watched.

"See, flexible." She murmured.  
"So I see." He whispered, staring at her lips.  
"Have you seen enough, now, hmmm?"

The brunette lowered her leg and brought her hand to his cheek, slowly swiping her thumb over the corner of his lips as she chocolate disappeared. Sucking her thumb into her mouth, she moaned and smiled at him, loving the way his eyes turned a darker shade.

"Yummy." Licking her lips, she smirked and turned on her heel.  
"No you don't." Grabbing her hand, he spun her back around.

Gasping, she moaned as he pulled her against him and kissed her, threading his fingers through her hair. Moving her hands to his neck, she pulled him closer and bit down on his lip, soothing the bite with her tongue. Groaning, he led her back to the couch and laid her down, kissing down to her neck. Nipping at her skin, he inhaled as she dug her nails into his back, groaning in approval.

"Damon!?" Stefan called out as he entered the house and closed the door.

Jumping up, Damon watched as Stefan walked in, freezing in his steps as he looked between the two of them. Oh wonderful. Elena's hair was tousled and all over the place as her lips were a bruised red along with Damon's.

"Elena?" Stefan questioned in disbelief.  
"Stefan? What are you doing here?" She sat up, frowning.  
"What do you mean? I live here?" He responded, raising an eyebrow.  
"Huh?" Standing up, she looked at Damon.  
"Oh uh... my baby bro...Stefan." He ushered towards him, forcing a smile.  
"Oh, I never knew you had a brother." She furrowed her eyebrows, looking between the two of them.  
"I'm sure you don't know a lot of things." Stefan told her, shrugging with a smile.  
"Stefan, did you NEED something?" Damon glared at him.  
"Nope, not a thing. Just going to my room."

Nodding at the two of them, he smiled at Elena and made his way up the stairs. Elena turned and looked at Damon, raising an eyebrow as he sighed inwardly. The fun was just about to begin.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy :)

Shauna  
xxx


	6. Chapter 6

It was peaceful, quiet, relaxing. The atmosphere was comfortable, no awkwardness between the two. It had been a couple of days since Elena had discovered that Damon and Stefan were related. Thinking about it, it made a lot of sense. They both had a certain kind of aura to them, Damon's more exhilarating and exiting though. Closing her eyes, the brunette inhaled, listening to the sound of the waterfall invade her ears as she leaned her head back. Feeling fingers tangling in her hair, she opened her eyes, her chocolate eyes linking with the blue as she gave him a cheeky grin.

"Why do you have to go to school?" Damon questioned, raising an eyebrow as he twirled her hair around his finger slowly.  
"Because I need an education Salvatore." Elena laughed as he leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers.  
"I got enough education for the both of us." He smirked, pressing kisses along her jaw.  
"I bet you do," Mirroring his smirk, she ran her fingers into his hair, gripping the raven strands as she pressed her lips against his, "But I gotta go and learn. Especially since I have a cheerleading competition and I'm pretty sure Caroline will rip my head off again."

Grinning, he looked out the window, watching the waterfall as she let out a breath and leaned into his hand that was still playing with her hair. Closing her eyes, she relaxed. What was he doing to her? Was he really trying to kill her? Licking her lip, she turned and kissed his hand.

"Can I ask you something?" Elena bit her lip and raised an eyebrow.  
"Of course," He turned his attention to her, swivelling in the seat, "What is it?"  
"Well, more than...one thing," Clearing her throat, she tilted her head, "Why didn't you tell me about Stefan?"  
"You never asked...besides, I didn't think it was important. Do you tell me about your family?" He gave her a look.  
"No, but you never ask." She replied with a smile as he shrugged.  
"Exactly. It's the not asking that leaves so many questions out there."  
"Alright Dr Phil." Elena rolled her eyes, laughing.  
"What was the next question?" He leaned his elbow on the steering wheel, giving her his full attention as he listened to the sound of her  
heart skipping. It must of been something important.

"The night...we uhm.. met..." Clearing her throat, she bit her lip, "You...you called me Katherine, why?"

Damon stared at her, his breath catching in his throat as he went to open his mouth, but a shrilling sound rang throughout the car, causing both to jump from the sudden noise. The brunette sighed, digging into her bag as she answered it, pressing it to her ear.

"Hello?" Looking out of the window, she let out a breath.  
"Where are you Elena? You are meant to be here early for practice!" Caroline yelled down the phone.  
"Are you kidding me? It's two hours until the competition. How much practice do we need?" She frowned, the light in her eyes gone.  
"We need more time than usual with you slacking this year! Get here now." The line went dead as Elena dropped her phone into her bag, a groan leaving her mouth as she covered her hands over her face.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, he watched her as he stroked his knuckles down her cheek, gaining a reaction from her as she leaned into him and uncovered her face, looking over at him. Grinning, he tilted his head and looked her over slowly, the cheerleading costume doing wonders for her body.

"Why don't you quit, hmm? Your obviously not happy." He told her.  
"You haven't met my parents..."  
"Nope, not yet anyway." He winked at her as she laughed.  
"Not anytime soon, trust me. The thought of me and you to them is a..." She draw her hand across her neck, imitating a neck slice.  
"So, that's a no for us?" Grinning, he laughed as she gave him a smile.  
"Is there an us?" Smirking, she bit her lip in wonder as she raised an eyebrow, drawing a husky laugh out of him.  
"I guess sometime soon we will see, won't we?" Winking, he put the car into drive, shifting the stick, "I guess I better drop you to school."  
"I suppose you better Mr Salvatore."

* * *

The brunette brushed herself down as she walked into the hall, seeing the rest of the cheerleading teams standing around. Seeing Caroline and Bonnie, she made her way over as Bonnie grinned, skipping over to her as she pulled her into a hug.

"Hello you. Been with lover boy again huh? Mr dark and mysterious?" Bonnie laughed, nodding to Caroline, "Good luck with that."  
"Thank you Bon, I'll be sure to make sure my head isn't lodged off my shoulders." Smiling, she walked over to Caroline.#  
"And she finally arrives..." Caroline announces as the rest of the girls look up.  
"She? What am I? The cats mother?" Dropping her bag down, she nodded at the girls with a smile as they returned it, getting back to their previous stretching.

"Your really pushing your time limit Elena. Your slacking with everything. Wonder boy has all your head in a dump." She rolled her eyes.  
"Oooh... mr green monster on the back there Care? Jealousy? Really doesn't suit you. Being a bitch... well, yeah, you play the part well."  
"Now now girls, lets just get this over and done with, alright? Let's win this." Bonnie stood between them, smiling as she looked at Elena.  
"Sure... to win." Elena narrowed her eyes at Caroline, walking in the opposite direction as she began stretching.

* * *

The girls danced at the same time, forming a star as they performed the same steps, bring a clap to each step. Elena dance in the middle as she brought all the girls together. Caroline and Bonnie at each side of her as it came to the big throw. The brunette let out a breath and got into a position as they both lifted her and launched her into the air. Doing a wide star jump, Elena grinned, ready to be catched and groaned out in pain when she hit the floor with a bang. The hall was filled with audible gasped as the brunette held a hand to her head, the pain coursing through her body. Bonnie bent down in a panic, wide eyed as she pressed a hand to her back.

"Lena, Lena, are you alright?"  
"Uhh..." She moaned in pain, reaching down to her ankle as she stared up at Caroline, seeing no worry or care on her face, did she?  
"It's alright, we will get you checked out okay." Bonnie told her, taking her arm over her shoulder as she looked at Caroline.  
"Told you that you needed practice, did you listen? No." Elena glared at her.  
"You did this! You dropped me by purpose!"  
"Wow, go ahead. Accuse me of your bad cheerleading skills! It's not my fault you can't even land an air star jump right!"

Elena went to retaliate, but Bonnie dragged her away with a sigh as she shook her head, leading her out of the hall. The brunette leaned against her, moaning in pain as she felt like her body had been hit by a car. Landing on concrete from a height was painful and she felt broken. Right now. She could use Damon.

* * *

Lying on her bed, she listened to the piano playing from her ipod as she closed her eyes, relaxing. She'd taken at least more than 7 pain killers since she had gotten home from school. Clearing her throat, she stretched slowly, a wince leaving her as she looked over at her phone. What did she do? All she wanted to do was grab a baseball bat and wack it over Caroline's head, but what good would that do her?

Pushing herself up, she reached under the matress and pulled out her diary as she opened it up and flicked through the pages, looking for the next entry date. Grabbing her pen from the side, she let out a sigh and flicked her pen against the crisp white paper, thinking about what she could write. What would she tell her diary today?

Dear diary,  
Today was a day like no other. I started off with a smile on my face, the company only prolonging it. It ended in disaster as Caroline decided to drop me on my head. What was she thinking? Oh well, they say payback is a bitch, one day she will have it coming to her. Anyway, I want to talk about something, well someone that is always on my mind and has been for a while now. That someone is Damon Salvatore. A guy with the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen, the oh so kissable lips that I can't pry my eyes away from. The dashing and gorgeous smile he gives me everytime I say something lame or funny. He's something different. Something unexpected and I don't know what to do about it. Do I give in and chance it? Or do I prolong this torture and play? Do I want to play? With him? I'd do anything, that's the weird thing. But, I need more. I need closure and the only one who can give it to me these days, is him. What do I do diary? Do I trust him, give him the chance to make me happy? Or do I run now while I have the chance? Oh diary, please... what do I do?

Elena

* * *

A/N: Well, this is the next chapter :D Let me know what you think. I'm happy to hear opinions :)

Shauna  
xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Looking into the mirror, the brunette clipped her hair back and took a deep breath as she pressed her fingers against her head. The pain was still there, but it was faint. Lifting her dress, she looked at the bruises forming on her hip and ribs. She really took quite a fall. The thought of Caroline made her angry, upset even. Grabbing her phone, she walked out of her room and headed downstairs, hearing talking and laughter coming from the kitchen.

"I remember that! Mom and dad were so mad!" Jenna laughed, shaking her head.  
"We were grounded for months." Miranda smiled.  
"Somehow, I don't find that hard to believe." Grayson responded.

They all laughed as Jeremy rolled his eyes and turned up the music on his ipod, raiding the fridge. Elena walked in as they turned to her.

"Elena sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Her mom asked.  
"Sore." The brunette responded, smiling as Jeremy have her a bottle of water.  
"See, now aren't you glad we took you to the hospital?"  
"No dad, because I'm still in pain! They poked and prodded for NO reason at all it seems! All they had to say is that I have brusing  
and swelling! God, I even knew that!"

Grayson and Miranda looked at her in shock and then at eachother, nodding softly as Elena sat at the island, taking a gulp of water.

"So Elena, how is your fella?" Jenna asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Fella?" Her mom frowned as Elena choked on the water.  
"Are we talking about Matt?" Grayson questioned.  
"No, not him."  
"Uh, there's no guy." Elena spoke quickly, trying to cover herself.  
"Wait, what about..."  
"Jenna," She gave her a look, "There is NO fella."  
"Ah, no fella, gotcha." She finished her coffee off, licking her lips.  
"Elena.." Her mom warned.  
"Yes momma?"  
"The truth now. You and Matt are still together, aren't you?"

Swallowing, she rubbed her throat and gave Jenna a look. She knew this topic was going to come up sooner or later, she just preferred never.

"No were not." The brunette admitted.  
"What!?" Miranda went wide eyed.

Hearing her phone, she looked away from her mom and pressed the button, seeing a message from Damon. Biting her lip, she opened it.

**My house? ;)**

"Uh Elena, hey, can I talk to you about that assignment?"  
"Sure Jer."

They got up, moving out of the kitchen and headed into the living room. Looking over her shoulder, Elena sat down beside him.

"You're dating Damon Salvatore, right?" He questioned.  
"What? Where did you..."  
"Hear that? From everyone. Matt, Caroline and Tyler."  
"Oh, look Jer... were not..."  
"Lena, do what makes you happy." He smiled softly.  
"What?" She smiled in surprise and tilted her head.  
"Anyone who makes you smile like that ALL of the time, has my condolences."  
"Jer.."  
"Elena, I'm off to the mall for a new outfit, are you coming!?" Jenna called from the kitchen.  
"Yeah!" Looking at Jeremy, she smiled and kissed his cheek.  
"I'll talk to mom and dad, don't worry, alright?"  
"I wouldn't bother Jer."

Getting up, she waved to her mom and dad, rushing out after Jenna, before they could say anything else. Getting into the car, they drove.

* * *

The mall was packed up with people, everyone in a rush to get somewhere different. Elena followed Jenna into a store and looked around, seeing what dressed that they had up for sale.

"So, I'm sorry about... selling you out back there honey."  
"It's okay Jenna, you didn't know. You just did what was going to happen sooner or later, at least it's out now."  
"Hmm, see anything you like then?" Jenna raised an eyebrow.  
"Why?"  
"Why not get yourself something too? Surprise you're man."  
"Hmm," She watched Jenna walk off and looked around as she got her phone out.

**You're house? :D I'll be around soon.**

Walking over, she began looking through the clothes rack. What would Damon like? Exhaling, she moved over to another rack.

"Elena, over here!" Jenna called out, ushering her over.

Going over, she looked at the dressed and couldn't wipe the grin off of her face. Damon Salvatore, be prepared for the ride of you're life.

* * *

Slipping out of Jenna's car, Elena grinned and looked into the window of the car, seeing her reflection. She looked hot. She was wearing a black dress, coming mid-thigh and a red bow tied across the middle with red stilettos. Licking her lips, she fixed her hair into a quive as Jenna have her a thumbs up and drove off. Walking up at the door, she knocked and then held her hands behind her back.

"Yeah, can I..." Damon froze, gaping in shock as she tilted her head.  
"I'm not that early am I?" Elena asked innocently, biting on her lip.  
"Uh no," He gulped, "Not at all, come on in."

Holding back a smirk, she shook her head, stepping back from him as she nodded her head out to the road.

"Actually, I thought we could go out for some dinner."  
"Dinner?" He grins, tilting his head.  
"Out of town, somewhere," She paused to play with his shirt, "Quiet?"  
"Somewhere quiet?" Damon repeated, his eyes lingering on her lips.  
"Mmhm, just us."  
"Well, lets go." Pulling his jacket on, he led her over to his car and opened the door for her as he winked.

"Thank you kind sir."  
"Your welcome." Shutting the door, he moved around, getting into his side.

* * *

The brunette looked around the restaurant, for what had to be 7th time! She couldn't get over how beautiful it was. All she thought about was a small restaurant, but it seems Damon means business. Licking her lips, she lifted her glass of water and took a sip, Down to business then.

"Damon, the reason I wanted time with you is... I need a favor."  
"You're not going to rob me of my money and car, are you?"  
"No!" She laughed, rolling her eyes, "I wouldn't have put so much effort into my bloody appearance otherwise!"

"Well, I'm glad you did," He grinned, looking her over, "You look..."  
"Slutty?" She smirked,  
"I was thinking more sensational." He tilted his head.  
"Hmm." She blushed, making eye contact with him.  
"So, a favor you say?"  
"Well, it depends on how you look at it. It's not really a favor if you WANT to do it."

He nodded as the waiter put down a plate with a slice of cheesecake sitting on it. It has been Damon's idea to share and Elena loved it.

"Right, I think I'm following," He took a bite, "Mmm, that is good."  
"Yeah?" She rubbed her hands together, starting to get nervous.  
"Yeah, so, ask away! You're nerves are getting the best of you and you'll miss out on this amazing cake."  
"How did you..."  
"Know? Each day goes by and I feel like I know you more. You get easier to read."  
"Oh..."  
"Come on, spill. I'm all ears." He sipped at his bourbon, all of his attention on her.

"Well, I was kind of wondering, if you'd be my date for uhm... Miss Mystic?" She bit her lip, her heart pounding.  
"What?" He asked, his face showing utter shock.  
"Be my date..?" She choked out.  
"You... want ME to be you're date...? ME?"  
"Yes, I want YOU."  
"Me.." He murmured, a genuine smile slipped onto his face.  
"Is that a yes...?" Elena questioned, full of hope.  
"No."  
"Oh.." She swallowed the lump in her throat.  
"It's a definite yes." He gave her a grin as she blushed.

Another a reason she was completely different from Katherine. She made him happy, she chose him and only him she chose.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you enjoy!

Shauna

xx


End file.
